On The Move With Barney! (1992)
On the Move with Barney! is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3. This is not confused with the Blockbuster Exclusive of the same name. Released in November 16, 1997, the same day as Let Go to BJ-Land. Plot The kids learned alot about transportation in school today, so they wish they could go on a trip to places too. Barney lets them do so, as well as going with BJ and Baby Bop. Places that Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids go are a car ride, a city bus ride, a train ride, a balloon ride, a beach, a pizza bakery, a circus, and more Characters #Barney #Baby Bop #BJ #Shawn #Min #Tosha #Jason Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Let's Go on an Adventure #Riding in the Car #The Wheels on the Bus #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #The Airplane Song #This is the Way We Walk the Beach #Colors All Around #Sailing Out Over the Ocean #If I Lived Under the Sea #Castles So High #This is the Way We Leave the Beach #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Riding on a Bike #Look Both Ways #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt #Flying in a Plane #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Marching Song #The Popcorn Song #Laugh With Me! #The Elephant Song #The Man on the Flying Trapeze #The Exercise Song #Me and My Teddy #The Rocket Song #The Happy Wanderer #It's Good to be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #The Rocket Song Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This home video was filmed in September 2, 1996 to September 11, 1996. Then, it was produced in May 18, 1997. *The Barney costume from this episode is also used in "Barney's Talent Show", while the Barney costume used in "Once Upon a Time" is used during "I've Been Working on the Railroad". *The musical arrangements and background music for this home video are also used in Season 4. *The musical arrangements for John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt are also used in "Once Upon a Time". *The arrangements for the end credit music were also used in Barney's Halloween Party. *This group (Shawn, Min, Tosha and Jason) also appeared in "Shawn and the Beanstalk" and "Barney Safety". *This video marks the official end of Barney & Friends' 1st Era (November 16, 1997). Season 4 airs one day later, with the 2nd Era cast and sets. *When BJ and Baby Bop enter the gate door and BJ says "Hi everybody", the sound clip is the same from "Hats Off To BJ!", mixed with the 1996 BJ voice. *In honor of Season 4 airing one day later, they used the Season 4 intro, Season 4's musical arrangements and background music. *The cover is nothing like the Blockbuster Exclusive of the same name; the front cover has Barney (as a train conductor), Baby Bop (riding on her bike) and BJ at the beach and the "Classic Collection" spine at the top. And it has Ages 1-8 in the left bottom, and it also has 50 Minutes of Fun! in the right bottom. However, the title logo remains the same. *This marks the official end of the First Era (November 16, 1997). *This is the only Season 3 Home Video to use the Season 4 intro and musical arrangements. *In the 1997 version, the "Lyrick Studios" 1997 logo is the same from Barney's Adventure Bus and It's Time For Counting. *This marks the last time Barney and the kids sing both verses of "I Love You" together (with Baby Bop and BJ). *First Day of School's I Love You has the vocals from Season 3's remastered version of Season 2's shortened version (high-pitched for the first verse and normal-pitched for the second verse, and the same speed as the Season 4 version). *This video and Let's Go to BJ-Land mark the last apperences of the 1995 Barney costume and the Season 3 school, treehouse and playground sets, and this is also the last time we hear Barney, Baby Bop and BJ's Season 3 voices. *This video also marks the official last apperence of the Season 2 Barney doll. *This video marks the official last apperence of the first genteration cast.﻿ *The beach set is the same as the one used in "Barney's Beach Party". *The circus set is the same as the one used in "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *In the 1997 version, this VHS's print date was November 11, 1997, before it was released in November 16, 1997. "On The Move With Barney" Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) #Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 4 Version) Closing﻿ #Barney Says segment #End Credits #Actimates Barney Preview #Good Day, Good Night Preview #Kids For Character: Choice Counts Preview #Camp WannaRunnaRound Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) Category:Custom Season 3 Videos